Angel Of Mine
by Kags Dear
Summary: Inuyasha wants to get married to Kikyo so he goes an picks up a ring for they're marriage. When he goes home he forgets to throw out the trash. When he throws out the trash he meets the girl that will change his life forever... INUKAG,MIRSAN AND MORE
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of Mine

A/N: Hi there I'm Sassy Kagome Chi Chan! And this is my very first fic EVER!

And it's all thanks to one of my very favorite authors on DO I APPRICIATE! CLUELESS2U! YAY!

Summary: Inuyasha is engaged to Kikyo and he goes to buy her wedding ring when he sees a girl in the garbage... Who is girl? She's an angel on a mission. And how come she can't remember anything?

Chapter 1: Meeting My Angel

"Inuyasha-sama heres the ring you wanted", said Jenelly(A/N: THAT'S ME.THAT'S MY NAME! ) the jewelery stores owner and one Inuyasha's best friends.

" Thanks Jenna( A/N: My nickname) Kikyo will love this."

" Just be happy Ok? I don't want you getting hurt if she rejects you. 'Cause I will rip her limb from limb!"

" Jenna relax ok? I know you want the best for me but please chill.", Inuyasha laughed

" Fine but I'm serious if she tries anything It's on and poppin' you heard you're like a big brother to me. I don't want anything happening to you because of 'it' ", Jenna replied

" Ok sis. See you tommrow at your studio. ", Inuyasha replied

"Ok bye Inu-Kun!", Jenna replied.

_' Man I hope nothing goes wrong with the proposal...but he can do so much better than Kikyo...Kami-sama give Inuyasha an angel way better than Kikyo...', Jenna thought._

But what Jenna didn't know was that God was WAY ahead of her. Who knew that even an angel could be found in the most unsuspected places...

_In an alleyway near Inuyasha's apartment..._

_A portal was opening and a girl with long raven hair up to her ankels was carrying a sleeping girl that looked just like her and settled her down on top of a garbage pile._

_" Well sister here is your stop. I know you will fufill your destiny", said the girl. _

_She gently kissed her sister's forehead and put a bracelet with two little angels holding a heart arond her wrist and walked through the portal back to heaven where she would watch over her twin sister until her task was complete..._

_With Inuyasha..._

_'Man I hope she says yes... shit I forgot to take out tye trash good thing Kikyo's not home in a few hours._

_Gives me the perfect time I need to prepair for what I have to say to her..' Inuyasha thought_

Inuyasha ran upstairs and grabbed the trash and ran back downstairs to the ally where laid the key to his destiny resided...while he thought up ways to tell Kikyo to marry him.

_' Ok take Kikyo's hand and say 'Kikyo I've always had this feeling that we would spend the rest of our lives together so Kikyo Will you marry me?... Man that sounded corny oh well at least that's all I have to worry about OH MY GOD!' ,he thought while he dropped his garbage bag. _

"KIKYO!", he exclaimed.

AUTHOR'S SPACE

Man I am so happy that I did this. I know it's short but i promise i'll make them longer in the future if my mom doesn't kick me off my computer... SO PLEASE RED AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Of Mine

A/N: Hi everyone sorry about the spelling on the first chapter. I'm not a very good speller

but I would like to thank my very first reviewer fluffyluver666. LOVE YA FLUFFYLUVER666!

Thanks for your review and I am going to make Kikyo a bitch don't worry. I'm a Kikyo Basher

and I'm Proud!

Disclamer: I don't Own Inuyasha but if I did we would get married HAHA! Just kidding Inu/Kag forever!

_Chapter flashback..._

_'Ok take Kikyo's hand and say 'Kikyo I've always had this feeling taht we would spend the rest of our lives together so Kikyo will you marry me?...' Man that sounded corny oh well at least that's all I have to worry about OH MY GOD!', he thought while he dropped his garbage bag._

_"KIKYO!", he exclamed._

_Chapter flashback end..._

Chapter 2: Ni?

"OH MY GOD KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to "Kikyo". He shook her over and over yelling 'Kikyo' or 'Please wake up'. She would budge she laid perfectly still. She had a peaceful expression on her face almost angel like. When he got a closer look at the girl he realized that this girl looked more lively than Kikyo. (HAHA ISAID KIKYO LOOKED DEAD KIKYO BASHERS REJOICE!) Her skin had a glow to it that made it look like she was an angel,her ankle lenght raven hair framing her face, her beautiful silk gown hugging her every curve all the way down to her knees.

' Wow she's beautiful...more beautiful than...Kikyo. WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! Why is this girl here maybe I should call the police...nah I'll just take her upstairs and wake her up to see if she could tell me what happend to her and why was she sleeping on a pile of garbage...' he thought to himself. He carryed her upstairs to his apartment and settled her down on his sofa.

' Let's see if I can wake her up now'

"Um.. excuse me miss...miss wake up...", he said while gently shaking her.

'Guess I gotta call Jenna maybe she could help'

Inuyasha pick up his phone and called Jenna.

_At Jenna's house..._

Jenna was practicing her song for her debut CD when she heard the phone ringing.

''Hello Jenna speaking''

''Hello Jenna It's Inuyasha''

''Hey Inu what's up?''

''Well I have a problem... and I need your help...''

''WAS IT KIKYO WAS'NT IT I COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW I'M GONIG TO KICK THAT BITCH'S ASS! HOLD ON INU I'M COMING RIGHT NOW AND BREAK HER SHIT!''

"NO NO! JENNA IT'S NOT THAT! IT'S SOMETHING ELSE!"

''OH WELL DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I WAS JUST PROTECTING YOU FROM THAT GIRL! What is it Inu-kun?''

''Well I need you to come over right away''

''Sure stay right there I'm coming over right now''

''ok''

''Bye Inu''

Jenna walks around the room looking for her keys and jacket.

'_Inuyasha what did you do now?',_She thought before she walked out the door.

_At Inuyasha's House_

'' When is she comeing she's taking forever'', he growled while looking at the beauty on the sofa.

'Ok Ok relax she'll be here Jenna's never let you down before she'll come relax Inuyasha', he thought. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Inu-Kun open the door it's Jenna"

"Coming", he growled while opening the door and grabbing Jenna's wrist.

''Whoa what's going on here!'' she yelled

''Ok before I show you please don't freak out''

Fine Inu chan now move out the way'' she said while shoving him out the way .

'Man I hope she doesn't freak out when she sees tha-'', he thought before he was interuppted by Jenna's scream.

''OH MY GOD! INUYASHA YOU ARE A MURDERER! I'M CALLING THE COPS!'', Jenna screamed out while running to the phone.

''NO!'', Inuyasha yelled while grabbing her wrist away from the phone.

''I'm not a murderer I found her while I was taking out the trash'', Inuyasha said

''OK but you don't have to yell at me jeez, Now excuse me while I go and use the bathroom,''she said.

"Fine'', he growled

'Maybe I'll try again'

He shook her again...

NOTHING...

'Man this is useless..hey that bracelet it looks real cool...het there's two angels holding a heart...one looks like this girl and the other one looks like ...me!'

At that moment the girl's eyes jetted open and she's started floating and looked at Inuyasha and said in an angelic voice...

_'' Here you go inthis long,long dream...don't even try to wake up just let it go on until it's over...'_

Then she floted back to the floor and crawled on all fours toward Inuyasha jumped on him and said...

"NI?'' she said in a cute voice. Inuyasha was sodumbstruck that he didn't see Jenna walk in and see what type of position they were in UNTIL Jenna had to break the silence.

" ALRIGHT INU!YOU FINALLY LEFT KINKY HOE FOR THIS CUTE GIRL!THAT'S MY BIG BRO!GO INU GO INU IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!", she yelled.

"SHUT UP JENNA!'', he yelled

"Ni?'' the girl said

"This goning to be a long day!',' Inuyasha whined

"NI!", the girl squeaked.

Author's Space

Introducing Bonus Chapters! And My Story Plot!

Hi there everyone Sassy Kagome Chi Chan here!( Please forgive me I'm a bad speller sometimes please point out my mistakes in your reviews)And I'm here to Introduce my story plot and bonus chapters. My story plot is like the Chobits plot. Cute boy finds cute girl who is a little dumb but learns from her master things about life. But Inuyasha Style! Now for the bouns chapters here they are:

Bonus Chapters:

Heaven Chapters: Chapters about Kagome's heaven life mostly flashbacks and unraviling the mystery of Kagome's twin sister Yuki!

Mystery Chapters: WhereKagome sees the real Inuyasha and Miroku. By going through they're personal belongings!

Mini Missions: Chapters where Jenna, Sango,and Kagome spy on Inu when he goes on dates with Kikyo!(Sango and Jenna drag Kagome on these little crazymissions! LOL!)

Random Chapters: This is where you reders and reviewers come in where you guys can write a chapter and I post it up! It can be anything you want as long as it's the way the story is. I'm not accepteing Kikyo and Inuyasha! NEVER! It'sInuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango. Got It! Get It! Good! And I if I don't update for a while I'm on punishment by mother. I'm a bad little trooper! I promise to update ASAP when I get the chance. Ok !

JA NE

Sassy Kagome Chi Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Of Mine

A/N: OH MY GOD REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS THE MAKE ME FEEL FAMOUS! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND COMPLIMENTS! MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL!

Ok ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: What's Your Name?

_'' Well Inuyasha has successfully found your sister Yuki...but he still needs to fall in love with her...or he'll mess up his entire life with that Kikyo. But at least he has to know her name at least WHY WHEN YOU ERASED HER MEMORY YOU DID'NT ALLOW HER TO REMEMBER HER NAME !'', yelled Janelle (a/n:mytwin sister!Iput her in my story because I love her and I could'nt think of a Inuyasha or anime character tha tcould fit this part better than my twin sister!)_

_'' I guess I forget that part man erasing someone's memory especially an angel is way to much pressure ok! But I've gotta better idea why don't we tell Inuyasha her name instead?',Yuki relplied._

_'' Way cool idea Yuki besides my sister is the one who wanted Inuyasha to have an angel so why don't we make him find out her name in a romantic dream together it would be so cute!'', Janelle squeaked._

_'' Fine but we need to watch and see how cute the day will be I 've already heard that he's trying to guess her name this will be so cute yet funny!'',Yuki laughed._

_'' Yuki let's see how things are going with Inuyasha and Kagome ok'', Janelle said._

_''Fine'', Yuki said. Withawave of her hand they were shown a cute sight. Inuyasha sitting on the floor indian style guessing Kagome's name while Kagome was playing with his ears ( The ears are so cute!)_

_'' AWWWWWWWW SOOOOO KAWAII!", Yuki and Janelle squeaked._

With Inuyasha and Kagome

" umm Mandy is mandy your name?'', he asked.

"Ni?'', she asked cutely.

'' I guess not... how about Laura?'', he asked.

''Ni?'', she asked cutely.

''Man if me Kikyo ever have any kids I'm never naming the girl!'', Inuyasha laughed.

"Ni?'', Kagome asked with a sad expression on her face like she was saying 'what'.

"That's my girlfriend's name. I wonder when she's coming home?" he rabbled until he heard the phone ring.

'' Hello''

" Inu babe it's me Kikyo''

"Oh Kikyo when are you coming home''

" That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The company assigned a bussiness trip to Kyoto and I won't be able to come home until 2 weeks.''

'' Oh Ok''

''Are you sure it's ok for me to go?''

'' Sure'' he said while fiddling with Kikyo's wedding ring.

'' Ok babe see you in 2 weeks love you''

'' Yeah love you too''

'' Bye Bye''

''Bye'', he said while putting the phone on the reciver.

"Man 2 weeks!", he said throwing a fit.

"Ni?", Kagome said quizzingly. Inuyasha looked at her and crowched down to her on the floor.

"It's ok it's not your falut", Inuyasha said while stroking the top of her head. He looked at the time.

"Man it's that late? Let's go to bed ok?'', he asked Kagome.

''Ni!'', she said reasuring him that she was ready for bed.

''Ok'' he said while they walked into the bedroom.

'' Ok you sleep here and I'll sleep in the living room ok''

''Ni!'', she yelled putting her hand up in a salute to Inuyasha.

He chuckled ''Ok now all you need to do is put on some pajamas. Why don't you use one of Kikyo's pajamas?',' he said while handing her the pajamas with little kitty cats on them.

''Ni'', she said then all of a sudden she started to take of her gown.

" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WAIT UNTILI LEAVE FIRST O-OK!'', he stammered.

''Ni'', she said saluting to Inuyasha.

5 minutes later after Kagome put on her pj's, Inuyasha put her to bed and slept on the sofa.

_'Man what a day I find this girl,Kikyo's not coming home in 2 weeks and that girl can't tell me her name. Oh well maybe after a good night's sleep I'll maybe think of new names for her', he thought._

Man he didn't know how right he was!

_At Heaven..._

_'' Janelle! Hurry up I'm about to start the dream for Inuyasha!'', Yuki yelled out._

_" I'm coming! sheesh girl you are so rushy!", Janelle replied._

_" Is rushy even a word?", Yuki asked mockingly._

_" No it's a Janelle word. It's my word!", she said._

_" Fine whatever let's just start the dream ok'', Yuki replied._

_'' Fine" , Janelle shot back._

_Inuyasha's Dream..._

_Inuyasha's sitting on top of a hill in Feudal Japan. He was sitting near roses and sakura flowers. There he saw a beautiful maiden wearing a white gown all the way to herankels.She walked up to him and said "Inuyasha I am your guardain angel do you know my name?'', she asked._

_"Yes it's Kagome...", he said._

_" Good now wake up please so we can spend the rest of our lives together forever...'', she said as the world around them went bright as the sun..._

_End Of Inuyasha's Dream..._

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of footsteps coming from his bedroom. Kagome walked up to the bed room door and went to Inuyasha's side.

"Hey I think I know your name", he said to Kagome.

"Ni?'', she said as if she were saying 'do you?'.

" Is it...Kagome?'' he said.

Kagome looked at him longly hugged him and whispered in his ear

" Yes that's my name...t-thank...y-you...I-Inuyasha...",she strugged to say.

Inuyasha was in shock. He never heard a voice as soft, innocent, beautiful, and cute as hers.

" No thank you Kagome..", he said.

When they pulled apart Inuyasha looked at the clock and it read 11:20 am!

" OH SHIT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AY JENNA'S STUDIO!", he exploded pounded his head with his fists.

"NI!", Kagome yelled while copying Inuyasha.

Man doesn't life suck!

Author's Space

That's Chapter 3 everyone. Chapter 4 is where Inu and Kagome go to Jenna's recording studio! For now chao!


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Of Mine

I'm like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to my readers that I haven't updated in soooooooo long!!!!I'm a bad girl!!! So I'm gonna promise you this I'm gonna try to update ASAP ok. But I hope you like this new chapter!

A/n: Howdy everyone Sassy Kagome Chi Chan here! Here's my favorite chapter out of the whole story...maybe. Here's where the characters sing! I'm so dumb. This chapter may contain 100 CRAZYNESS! Is that even a word? If it's not it's another Janelle word LOL! I'm a little suger high right now so if things go a little OOC please remember that I'm suger high. Please enjoy the chapter.

Disclamer: I always forget to write these things but I should'nt write them because I OWN INUYASHA!MUHAHAHA!

Cops: Sassy Kagome Chi Chan come out we have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!

Sassy Kagome Chi Chan: AW SHIT DA PO-PO!(comes out side with hands in the air and says...)

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cop#1: It's ok your not the only one just let it all out sweetheart! We have millions of cases just like you from millons of fan girls just like you.

Cop#2: She's nuts

Sassy KagomeChi Chan: Sic 'em Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha bites the living hell out of cop#2)

Sassy Kagome Chi Chan: On with da fic!

Chapter 4: Amazing Kiss

"Ok Kagome remember just be a good girl and don't touch anything ok?", Inuyasha said while driving his midnight Benz.

" Hai Inu-sama " Kagome replied.

_'She's starting to learn alot in the past few hours laughs that's really good...I'm starting to like this girl already...' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome watched out the window and saw all types of things. She saw parks, buildings, and saw children playing in the street when the car suddenly stopped.

"Ni?" ,Kagome said confusingly

"We're here Kagome let's go inside ok"

"Hai Inuyasha-sama" ,she said softly

They walked into the building and took the elevator up to the 10th floor where Jenna was working on her song. They opened the door and saw Jenna going through papers with all of her songs.

"Hey Jenna!" ,Inuyasha said while hugging her.

"Oh hey Inu-Chan!" ,Jenna laughed.

"Hello Jenna-Chan!" squeaked Kagome

"Hello there Kaggy-Chan! How is my little ball of heaven doing this morning?"

"I am fine this morning!" Kagome stated brightly

"Well that's wonderful Kaggy-Chan. Well I gotta work on my song"

"Your still working on your song Jenna? How long has it been like 5 months? Man your slow!" Inuyasha laughed

But Jenna didn't take that very likely...When you get Jenna mad you'll regret everything I'm so serious!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!"

"I SAID YOUR SLOW!!!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU HEAR CORRECTLY???!!!!"

" OH I CAN AND I CAN MAKE SURE YOU GO COMPLETLY DEAF!!!!!!!!

" I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BITCH?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"AND WHAT IF I DID THERE'S NOTHING YOU WOULD DO YOU LITTLE PIPSQEAK!!!!"

"OH THAT'S IT YOU FUCKER!!!!!" She reached her last boiling point with him and just went buckwild on him she did the extreme...t-the u-unthinkable she...she...SHE PULLED HIS EARS!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

And while the were fighting up a storm Kagome found her way into the recording booth and found one of Jenna's newest songs Amazing Kiss That's BoA's song I don't own it . I wish I did though it's suck a good song and started to read it. Then almost out of the blue the equipment turned on and kagome started to sing softly...

Tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight  
I never want to let you go  
The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile  
Sinking into the darkest night  
A breezeless flow in the afterglow  
You and me together we could go that extra mile

Sweet nothings and time  
Only you and the rhyme  
Dizzy vertigo  
Round and round as we go

Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah

Looking for words our brainwaves  
Found a way to communicate  
Secret sounds that you and I monopolize  
The moon reflected on the waves  
Moving in time reverberates  
Drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes

As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you  
Hits me out of the blue

Amazing Kiss  
Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah

Tough enough to weather the hands of time  
Cuz our dream beams gonna shine on  
You and I will come this way again  
True blue to our destiny  
Leaning up against this wall of ice  
Never gonna let love fade away  
I don't want you to go  
So forevermore  
Just the way you are...

Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...  
Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...

Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah

Amazing Kiss Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
I remember...

Inuyasha and Jenna stopped and just stared in amazement. Jenna almost fainted and Inuyasha was awestruck. LIKE OMGZ LITTLE KAGGY CAN SING!!!! TAKE THAT KIKYO CAN YOU SING? I BET YOU CAN'T BITCH!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Mine

A/N: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosha:D What's up my loyal readers! I loved the welcome back to the fanfic reviews ya'll sent me...I felt so loved! They made me remember how good it feels to be prasied for your work and what people really like about the story! And I'm like soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the shortness of the last chapter I just really wanted to get something posted up to show you all that I came back and I'm ready to go! I really liked that "Amazing Kiss" song by:BoA because it was by a J-Pop band of course:D but I also thought it would be a great song for our wittle Kaggy-Chan to sing she's just so darn cute I just had to!!! Sometimes I amaze myself with what I do! xD So in this chapter is where Jenna decides that Kaggy should be in her CD as well and they have a blast. And maybe I'll put in some little fluffyness between Inuyasha and Kaggy as well? . you never know! So on with the fic! (Oh and Kikyo Hater 01 Kaggy is just like "Chii" from Chobits! I love Chii's personality so I thought "Hey! What the heck let me make Kaggy's personality just like Chii's!" and thus the adorable Kaggy-Chan was born! Awesome and kawaii ne?)

Chapter 5: Meet My Partner Rakuen by: Jenna Dearest ft Kaggy-Chan!

"Wow! Kaggy-Chan...that was...AMAZING!!!!!!", Jenna sqeaked. "You sooooooooooooooo have to be in my CD!"

"Ni!!!", Kagome squeaked cutley. "I was that good?"

"Heck yeah!! Better than myself Kaggy-Chan!! You're gonna go places sweetheart!"

"Yay!"

Inuyasha was till in shock at what our little Kaggy did.

_'Wow...how did she?...when did she...learn how to sing like that???',_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well it's settled then Kaggy-Chan is gonna be in my CD!", Jenna announced.

"Yay!", Kagome said happliy while clapping her hands.

Meanwhile in heaven...

"OMG YUKI COME HERE!!!!! QUICK!", Janelle yelled

"What happened Janelle?", Yuki replied

"It's Kagome she's gonna be in a CD!", Janelle replied in shock.

"She always did have a sweet yet beautiful voice...and it looks like Inuyasha has fallen in love with her voice..." Yuki laughed.

"Awwwwwwwww so kawaii!", Janelle squeaked.

"I only hope that Inuyasha's feelings for that woman Kikyo doesn't get in the way...", Yuki replied darkily.

"Yuki shame on you! How dare you doubt our poor wittle Kaggy like that! She will tnto her powers and get Inuyasha in the end not that skank Kikyo!", Janelle yelled.

"Your right Janelle! I'm sorry I just...I just don't like that Kikyo girl she's so...so yucky!"

"Hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yucky! Nice! I'm gonna used that word!"

"Oh look there gonna start singing now!"

Back at the studio...

"Ok Kaggy here's the song lyrics you think we can do it?", Jenna asked.

"Ni!" Kagome replied as if she were saying yes!

"Alright Kags let's do it to it!"

"Ni!!" Kagome replied while saluting to Jenna.

They walked in to the recording booth and put on there headphones to hear the beat of the song. Kagome smiled at Jenna while she was about to sing. Ok the song name is Rakuen by: Do As Infinity. It's also the ending song to Inuyasha the Movie 4. When I heard it I was all "LOVE THIS SONG! I'M SO GETTING IT FOR MY I-POD!!!!

**Rakuen**: Jenna ft Kagggy-Chan

Jenna: We all understand  
That the wounds can't go away.  
How long will it go on?  
We don't need them anymore

We all wait for the day  
That there will be no strife.  
Wounded soldiers,  
Remember now  
Your mothers' warmth.

In this vast and endless world,  
Drawing our own map,  
And holding back our tears,  
We'll continue on walking.

Kagome: Stand up now,  
See now, however many times  
Sleeping lions are awakened,  
Live on to tomorrow.

We all carry  
A fragment of love,  
Even if we feel hatred,  
Nothing will be born of it.  
That's something we don't need.

Within the limits of time,  
Setting out for a paradise we've yet to see,  
As far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking.

Jenna: Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future

Remember now  
Our mothers' warmth.

In this vast and endless world,  
Drawing our own map,  
And holding back our tears,  
We'll continue on walking.

Kagome: Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future.

Kagome looked at Jenna and said "Did Kagome do good?". Jenna only smiled and said "Kagome you did great!"

"What did you think Inuyasha-Sama?", Kagome asked hoping for him to be happy at her progress.

"Yes what did you think Oh great Inuyasha-Sama?", Jenna joked.

Inuyasha walked into the booth and look at Kagome straight into her eyes and said warmily...

"Kagome you did wonderful!"

Kagome smiled, jumped on him and squeaked "Ni" over and over agian.

"Ok Ok Kagome that's enough", Inuyasha said while blushing up a storm

"Awwwww see she does look better on top of you than Kikyo would...wait Kikyo on top of you... . ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

bad mental image eww eww eww yucky yucky so gross!!! I need to watch something to drain the image out it's still in my head! Oh God get it out!!!!!!!!", Jenna yelled in horror as the image got worse in her head and soon enough she wa under the snacl table in a fetal postion rocking herself back in forth singing twinkle twinkle little star over and over and over agian!!!!

Good God! Yes folks that happens to me alot whenever I see that Kinky-Ho kissing Inuyasha!!!!! The horror! That's scary scarier than Emily Rose!!!!!!!!! God Bless us Inu/Kag fans aka Kikyo Bashers!!!!!

"Ni?", Kagome said while looking at Jenna's state and poked her in her tummy trying to get her to snap out of it...or just for fun "Jenna has a really squshy belly poke This is so much fun poke poke pokey poke I could do this all day long!!!", Kagome said.

"Don't get to happy with poking her belly it's almost time for us to go.", Inuyasha stated.

"Awwwww but I don't wanna go I want to stay here with Jenna-Chan!", Kagome whined.

That's when Jenna snaped out of it. She crawled out from her little hiding place and smoothed out her jeans.

"Hey just let wittle Kaggy stay! I have a great idea let's have a sleep over Kaggy just you, me, and my best friend!", Jenna squealed.

"Slumber party?", Kagome asked confusingly.

"Yeah a slumber party! It's when you stay over at your friends house and stay up late, eat snacks, watch movies, gossip, do makeovers and my favorite KAREKOE!", Jenna staed excitedly.

"Yay! Slumber party!", Kagome squeaked.

"Sooooooo let her stay Inuyasha", Jenna begged.

"I don't know..."

"Please! Please please please please please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jenna begged

Kagome saw what Jenna was doing and copied in the cutest way!

"Pretty pwease Inuyasha-Sama I want to stay with Jenna-Chan", Kaggy begged.

She hugged him, pouted and did her cutest puppy doggy face ever!!! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww KAWAIINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha saw her adorable expression and gave in.

"Fine you can stay but your coming back home tommrow got it?"

"Ok Inuyasha-Sama"

(This ain't scene it's a goddamned arms race!!!!! I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!! FALL OUT BOY ROX CHUR SOX!!!!! Fall Out Boy "This Ain't a Scene it's a Arms Race" My song 4 ever:p)

"YAYZ SLEEPOVER PARTAY!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO CALLING SANGO!!!!!!!" Jenna said reaching for her phone.

ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...

"Moshi Moshi Konnichiwa! This is Sango speaking may I ask who's calling?"

"Sango it's me Jenna!"

"Jen-Jen! (My other nickname:O ZOMAGZ! xD) How are you?"

"I'm great listen I'm having a slumber party wanna come?"

"But will it be just you and me?"

"Nope we have another trooper! Her name is Kaggy and she is sooooo K.A.W.A.I.I.!"

"Awesome! I like her already! Sure I'll come! I'll be over at your place around eight-ish ok?"

"Yayz! Alright ! See you then!"

(phone convo ended!)

(A/N: What cha think? Better? I hope it's longer than the other chapters...I'm not so good with making chapters longer...I need to work on that...BUT I will make the next chapter SUPER DUPER FUNNIER I SWEAR YOU''L HAVE TO PEE OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGIAN OR MY NAME ISN' SASSY KAGOME CHI CHAN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KIKYO HATER UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---Kitty!)


End file.
